Zirconia
Zirconia (in Japanese: ジルコニア Jirukonia) is the twisted leader of the Dead Moon Circus, the major antagonists of Sailor Moon Super S, and second only to Queen Nehelenia. She was voiced by Rowan Tichenor in the Cloverway dub and Barbara Goodson, who voiced Rita Repulsa on the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers franchise, in the Viz dub. Anime She was created from Nehelenia's fear of becoming ugly, and came to exist in the real world when Nehelenia was trapped inside her mirror. She has a pet named Zircon, who has the appearance of an eyeball with wings and a flame, and usually resides on top of her staff, but also takes pictures of the Dark Moon's targets. She also took a tiger, a hawk, and a fish, and used her magic to transform them into human forms called Tiger's Eye, Hawk's Eye, and Fish Eye, the Amazon Trio. At the solar eclipse, Zirconia and the Dark Moon Circus arrives on Earth in an attempt to find Pegasus so Nehelenia could escape her mirror by using her crystal, then rule the world. Zirconia sent the Amazon Trio to extract dream mirrors and look into them to search people's dreams for Pegasus, but they never found him (not even when trying targets that Zirconia herself suggested) and Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini Moon always fought them off. When Zirconia revealed to them their origins and that they could remain human by taking Pegasus' horn, Fish Eye began to question whether or not what they were doing was right, and if Zirconia really intended for them to remain human. When Zirconia decided she did not need the trio anymore (not telling them this, of course), she sent Hawk's Eye to extract Serena's dream mirror, believing her to be the holder of Pegasus. After Tiger's Eye and Fisheye left, Para Para, one of the Dark Moon Circus's Amazon Quartet, sent a monster named Mr. Magic Pierrot to kill them. The Amazon Trio were all killed in the end, but after Mr.Magic Pierrot was destroyed, Pegasus revived them in human forms. From here, Zirconia sent the Amazon Quartet, consisting of Besu Besu, Cele Cele, Jun Jun, and Para Para, to search the dream mirrors, now knowing that the dream mirror Pegasus is inside will be gold. However, their many attempts failed, Queem Nehelenia plunged the world into darkness. When the Sailor Scouts came to stop her and fought off the Amazon Quartet, Nehelenia realized that Chibiusa was the holder of Pegasus, so Zirconia used Zircon to extract her dream mirror. She got it back, but he trapped her inside Nehelenia's mirror. The Amazon Quartet released her to ride Pegasus and take his horn, but Zirconia found out and trapped them in mirrors in another dimension. After trying to trick the Sailor Scouts with their reflections, Zirconia fought them, and soon teleported the Amazon Quartet there and began to drain their power. However, they crushed their orbs, releasing them from Nehelenia's power and preventing her from absorbing more power. Zirconia retreated, where Nehelenia finally got Pegasus'ds horn and escaped from the mirror, and by doing so, Zirconia was destroyed, unable to exist in the real world while Nehelenia was outside of her mirror. Manga After the Dead Moon Circus was freed during a solar eclipse, Zirconia took charge in Queen Nehellenia's stead. She was an extension of Nehellenia and commanded the Amazoness Quartet. When the Amazoness Quartet were beginning to regan their memories as Sailor Senshi, Zirconia trapped them in their Amazon Stones and trapped Sailor Chibi Moon and Sailor Saturn in mirror shards and put them in Nehelenia's mirror. She attacked and mortally injured Tuxedo Mask and Super Sailor Moon, but they were saved by Helios. Zirconia tried trapping the Senshi in a nightmare, but Tuxedo Mask was able to awaken them, and they used their combined powers to injure Zirconia. Zirconia fled into Nehelenia's mirror and Sailor Moon followed, facing Nehelenia and rescuing Chibi Moon and Saturn. After Queen Nehelenia was hurt, Zirconia had the Dead Moon Circus retreat into Elysion. Gallery Creepy Zirconia.jpg Zirconia with Zircon.JPG Zirconia img.jpg|Zirconia Zirc the Jerk.jpg|Zirc the Jerk aka Zirconia. Zirconia Clones.JPG|Zirconia used his magic to create multiple clones of himself. Zirconia dies.jpg|Zirconia dies after Queen Nehelenia is been set free.. Old Queen Nehelenia & Zirconia.jpg Real Zirconia.jpg Master Zirconia with 3D Glasses.jpg Zirconia & Zircon.jpg Zirconia with 3D Glasses.jpg Zircon & Zirconia.jpg Master Zirconia.jpg Zirconia & Zircon with the Amazoness Quartet.jpg Zirconia & the Amazoness Quartet.jpg Zirco.jpg Zirc.jpg|Zirc aka Zirconia. Trivia *Zirconia was a woman in the Japanese version. Zirconia is one of the three characters to have their gender changed from the Japanese version (other two being Zoycite/Zoisite and Fish Eye), but the only one who was a woman in the Japanese version and a man in the English dub. *Zirconia sounds a lot like Yoda in the English dub. *Zirconia (and Zircon) is the only major villain to permanently die in Sailor Moon Super S. All the others turn good. The only other ones to die are the Amazon Trio, who are revived. *Interestingly, in the manga, Zirconia is never seen again after the Dead Moon Circus retreats to Elysion, therefore is the only villain in the manga that is not redeemed, nor seen destroyed. It could be assumed that Zirconia is a part of Nehelenia and was only acting in her stead. Once Nehelenia started taking an active role outside of her mirror, Zirconia didn't need to exist and returned to Nehelenia. This is further supported by the fact that Nehelenia's true elderly form in the manga resembles Zirconia. *It is possible something could have been done to prevent Zirconia from disappearing after Nehelenia left her mirror, as she seemed to destroy her as punishment for his failures, and she was begging her for mercy. However, this is exclusive to the English Cloverway dub. *Zirconia is one of the few villains to withstand Sailor Moon's Final Attack, the Moon Gorgeous Meditation. Navigation Category:Right-Hand Category:Minion Category:Sailor Moon Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Evil Creation Category:Magic Category:Aliens Category:Humanoid Category:Elderly Category:Genderless Category:Mongers Category:Symbolic Category:Leader Category:Trickster Category:Thought-Forms Category:Dark Forms Category:Multi-Beings Category:Betrayed Category:Deceased Category:Manga Villains Category:Opportunists